Dreams of Intimacy
by HeartThrobbingFanticyLover
Summary: What happens when Tris goes to sleep the night of her fear landscape. But her 6th fear keeps making its way into her mind throughout the day and doesn't stop till she goes to bed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I fell in love with this story so I decided to make my own little twist. This story takes place after Tris goes through her fear landscape. Tris is alone in her own apartment and her 6****th**** fear keeps popping up in her mind throughout the day. See what happens when she goes to sleep that night. There is no war on Abengation because well I hated it. Al is still dead though. Warning there is going to be some lemons. So please only read if you are the appropriate age.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. They all go to the wonderful Veronica Roth.  
**

* * *

Tris POV Flash back to where Tris is in her fear landscape

**I AM READY. I step into the room, armed not with a gun or a knife, but with the plan I made the night before. Tobias said that stage three is about mental preparation—coming up with strategies to overcome my fears.**

** I wish I knew what order the fears will come in. I bounce on the balls of my feet as I wait for the first fear to appear. I am already short of breath.**

**The ground beneath me changes. Grass rises from the concrete and sways in a wind I cannot feel. A green sky replaces the exposed pipes above me. I listen for the birds and feel my fear as a distant thing, a hammering heart and a squeezed chest, but not something that exists in my mind. Tobias told me to figure out what this simulation means. He was right; it isn't about the birds. It's about control.**

** Wings flap next to my ear, and the crow's talons dig into my shoulder.**

** This time, I do not hit the bird as hard as I can. I crouch, listening to the thunder of wings behind me, and run my hand through the grass, just about the ground. What combats powerlessness? Power. And the first time I felt powerful in the Dauntless compound was when I was holding a gun.**

** A lump forms in my throat and I want the talons **_**off**_**. The bird squawks and my stomach clenches, but then I feel something hard and metal in the grass. My gun.**

** I point the gun at the bird on my shoulder, and it detaches from my shirt in an explosion of blood and feathers. I spin on my heel, aiming the gun at the sky, and see the cloud of dark feathers descending. I squeeze the trigger, firing again and again into the sea of birds about me, watching their dark bodies drop to the grass.**

** As I aim and shoot, I feel the same rush of power I felt the first time I held a gun. My heart stops racing and the field, gun, and the birds fade away. I stand in the dark again. (AN fear one down)**

** I shift my weight, and something squeaks beneath my foot. I crouch down and slide my hand along a cold, smooth panel—glass. I press my hands to glass on either side of my body. The tank again. I am not afraid of drowning. This is not about the water; it is about my inability to escape the tank. It is about weakness. I just have to convince myself that I am strong enough to break the glass.**

** The blue lights come on , and water slips over the floor, but I don't let the simulation get that far. I slam my palms against the wall in front of me, expecting the pane to break.**

** My hand bounces off, causing no damage.**

** My heartbeat speeds up. What if what worked in the first simulation doesn't work here? What if I can't break the glass unless I'm under duress? The water laps over my ankles, flowing faster by the second. I have to calm down. Calm down and focus. I lean against the wall behind me and kick as hard as I can. And again. My toes throb, but nothing happens.**

** I have another option. I can wait for the water to fill the tank—and it's already at my knees—and try to calm down as I drown. I brace myself against the wall, shaking my head. No. I can't let myself drown. I can't.**

** I ball my hand up into fists and pound on the wall. I am stronger than the glass. The glass is as thin as newly frozen ice. My mind will make it so. I close my eyes. The glass is ice. The glass is ice. The glass is—**

** The glass shatters under my hand, and water spills onto the floor. And then the dark returns.**

** I shake out my hands. That should have been an easy obstacle to overcome. I've face it before in the simulations. I can't afford to lose time like that again. (AN fear two down)**

** What feels like a solid wall hits me from the side, forcing the air from my lunges, and I fall hard, gasping. I can't swim; I've only seen bodies of water this large, this powerful, in pictures. Beneath me is a rock with a jagged edge, slick with water. The water pulls at my legs, and I cling to the rock, tasting salt on my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a dark sky and a blood-red moon.**

** Another wave hits, slamming against my back. I hit my chin against the stone and wince. The sea is cold, but my blood is hot, running down my neck. I stretch my arm and find the edge of the rock. The water pulls at my legs with irresistible force. I cling as hard as I can, but I am not strong enough—the water pulls me and the wave throws my body back. It flings my legs over my head and my arms to each side, and I collide with the stone, my back pressed against it, water gushing over my face. My lungs scream for air. I twist and grab the edge of the rock, pulling myself above the water. I gasp, and another wave hits me, this one harder than the first, but I have a better hold.**

** I must not really be afraid of the water. I must be afraid of being out of control. To face it, I have to regain control.**

** With a scream of frustration, I throw my hand forward and find a hole in the rock. My arms shake violently as I drag myself forward, and I pull my feet under me before the wave can take me with it. Once my feet are free, I get up and throw my body into a fun, into a sprint, my feet quick on the stone, the red moon in front of me, the ocean gone,**

** Then everything is gone, and my body is still too still. (AN fear three down)**

** I try to move my arms. But they are bound tightly to my sides. I look down and see rope wrapped around my chest, my arms, my legs. A stack of logs rises around my feet, and I see a pole behind me. I am high about the ground.**

** People creep out of the shadows, and their faces are familiar. They are the initiates, carrying torches, and Peter is at the front of the pack. His eyes look like black pits, and he wears a smirk that spreads too wide across his face, forcing wrinkles into his cheeks. A laugh starts somewhere in the center of the crowd and rises as voice after voice joins it. Cackling is all I hear.**

** As the cackling grows louder, Peter lowers his torch to the wood, and flames leap up near the ground. They flicker at the edge of each log and then creep over the bark. I don't struggle against the ropes, as I did the first time I faced this fear. Instead I close my eyes and gulp as much air as I can. This is a simulation. It can't hurt me. The heat from the flames rises around me. I shake my head.**

** "Smell that, Stiff?" Peter says, his voice louder than even the cackling.**

** "No," I say. The flames are getting higher.**

** He sniffs. "That's the smell of your burning flesh."**

** When I open my eyes, my vision is blurry with tears.**

** "Know what I smell?" My voice strains to be louder than the laughter all around me, the laughter that oppresses me as much as the heat. My arms twitch, and I want to fight against the ropes, but I won't, I won't struggle pointlessly, I won't panic.**

** I stare through the flames at Peter, the heat bringing blood to the surface of my skin, flowing through me, melting the toes of my shoes.**

** "I smell rain," I say.**

** Thunder roars above my head, and I scream as a flame touches my fingertips and pain shrieks over my skin. I tilt my head back and focus on the clouds gathering above my head, heavy with rain, dark with rain. A line of lightning sprawls over the sky and I feel the first drop on my forehead. **_**Faster, faster!**_** The drop rolls down the side of my nose, and the second drop hits my shoulder, so big it feels like it's made of ice or rock instead of water.**

** Sheets of rain fall around me, and I hear sizzling over the laughter. I smile, relieved, as the rain puts out the fire and soothes the burns on my hands. The ropes fall away, and I push my hands through my hair.**

** I wish I was like Tobias and had only four fears to face, but I am not that fearless. (AN fear four down)**

** I smooth my shirt down, and when I look up, I stand in my bedroom in the Abnegation sector of the city. I have never faced this fear before. The lights are off, but the room is lit by the moonlight coming through the windows. One of my walls is covered with mirrors. I turn toward it, confused. That isn't right. I am not allowed to have mirrors.**

** I look at the reflection in the mirror; my wide eyes, the bed with the gray sheets pulled taut, the dresser that holds my clothes, the bookcase, the bare walls. My eyes skip the window behind me.**

** And to the man standing just outside.**

** Cold drops down my spine like a bead of sweat, and my body goes rigid. I recognize him. He is the man with the scarred face from the aptitude test, He wears black and he stands still as a stature. I blink, and two men appear at his left and right, just as still as he is, but their faces are featureless—skin-covered skulls.**

** I whip my body around, and they stand in my room. I press my shoulders to the mirror.**

** For a moment, the room is silent, and then fists pound against my window, not just two or four or six, but dozens of fists with dozens of fingers, slamming into the glass. The noise vibrates in my rib cage, it is so loud, then the scarred man and his two companions begin to walk with slow, careful movements toward me.**

** They are here to take me, like Peter and Drew and Al; to kill me. **

** Simulation. This is a simulation. My heart hammering in my chest, I press my palm to the glass behind me and slide it to the left. It is not a mirror but a closet door. I pull myself where the weapon will be. It will be hanging against the right wall, just inches away from my hand. I don't shift my eyes from the scarred man, but I find the gun with my fingertips and wrap my hand around the handle.**

** I bite my lip and fire at the scarred man. I don't wait to see if the bullet hits him—I aim at each featureless man in turn, as fast as I can. My lip aches from biting it so hard. The pounding on the window stop, but a screeching sound replaces it, and the fists turn into hands with bent fingers, scratching at the glass, fighting to get in. The glass creaks under the pressure of their hands, and then cracks, and the shatters.**

** I scream.**

** I don't have enough bullets in my gun.**

** Pale bodies—human bodies, but mangled, arms bent at odd angles, too—wide mouths with needles teeth, empty eye sockets—topple into my bedroom, one after the other, and scramble to their feet, scramble toward me. I pull back into the closet and shut the door in front of me. A solution. I need a solution. I sink into a crouch and press the side of the gun to my head. I can't fight them off. I can't fight them off, so I have to calm down. The fear landscape will register my slowing heart beat and my even breath and it will move on to the next obstacle.**

** I sit down on the floor of the closet. The wall behind me creaks. I hear pounding—the fists are at it again, hitting the closet door—but I turn and peer through the dark panel behind me. It is not a wall but another door. I fumble to push it aside and reveal the upstairs hallway. Smiling, I crawl through the hole and stand. I smell something baking. I am home. (AN fear five down)**

** Taking a deep breath, I watch my house fade. I forgot, for a second, that I was in Dauntless headquarters.**

** And then Tobias is standing in front of me.**

** But I'm not afraid of Tobias. I look over my shoulder. Maybe there's something behind me that I'm supposed to focus on. But no—behind me is just a four poster bed.**

** A bed?**

** Tobais walks toward me, slowly.**

_**What's going on?**_

** I stare up at him, paralyzed. He smile down at me. That smile looks kind. Familiar.**

** He presses his mouth to mine, and my lips part. I thought it would be impossible to forget I was in a simulation. I was wrong; he makes everything else disintegrate.**

** His fingers find my jacket zipper and pull it down in one slow swipe until the zipper detaches. He tugs the jacket from my shoulders.**

_**Oh,**_** is all I can think, as he kisses me again. **_**Oh.**_

** My fear is being with him. I have been wary of affection all my life, but I didn't know how deep that wariness went.**

** But this obstacle doesn't feel the same as the others. It is a different kind of fear—nervous panic rather than blind terror.**

** He slides his hands down my arms and then squeezes my hips, his fingers sliding over the skin just above my belt, and I shiver.**

** I gently push him back and press my hands to forehead. I have been attacked by crows and men with grotesque faces; I have been set on fire by the boy who almost threw me off a ledge' I have almost drowned—**_**twice**_**—and **_**this**_** is what I can't cope with? **_**This **_**is the fear I have no solutions for—a boy I like, who wants to…have sex with me?**

** Simulation Tobias kisses my neck.**

** I try to think. I have to face the fear. I have to take control of the situation and find a way to make it less frightening.**

** I look Simulation Tobias in the eyes and say, "I am **_**not**_** going to sleep with you in a hallucination. Okay?"**

** Then I grab him by his shoulders and turn us around, pushing him against the bedpost. I feel something other than fear—a prickle in my stomach, a bubble of laughter. I press against him and kiss him, my hands wrapping around his arms. He feels…good.**

** And he's gone. (AN fear six down keep this one in your mind)**

** I laugh into my hand until my face gets hot. I must be the only initiate with this fear.**

** A trigger clicks in my ear.**

** I almost forgot about this one. I feel the heft of the gun in my hand and curl my fingers around it, slipping my index finger over the trigger. A spotlight shines from the ceiling, its source unknown, and standing in the center of its circle of light are my mother, my father, and my brother.**

** "Do it," hisses a voice next to me It is female, but harsh, like it's cluttered with rocks and broken glass. It sounds like Jeanine.**

** The barrel of a gun presses to my temple, a cold circle against my skin. The cold travels across my body, making the hair on the back of my neck on end. I wipe my sweaty palm on my palms and look at the woman through the corner of my eyes. It is Jeanine. Her glasses are askew, and her eyes are empty of feeling. **

** My worst fear: that my family will die, and that I will be responsible.**

** "Do it," she says again, more insistent this time. "Do it or I'll kill you."**

** I stare at Caleb. He nods, his eyebrows tugged in, sympathetic. "Go ahead, Tris," he says softly. "I understand. It's okay."**

** My eyes burn. "No," I say, my throat so tight it aches. I shake my head.**

** "I'll give you ten seconds!" the woman shouts. "Ten! Nine!"**

** My eyes skip from my brother to my father. The last time I saw him, he gave me a look of contempt, but now his eyes are wide and soft. I have never seen him wear that expression in real life.**

** "Tris," he says. "You have no other option."**

** "Eight!"**

** "Tris," my mother says. She smiles. She has a sweet smile. "We love you."**

** "Seven!"**

** "Shut up!" I shout, holding up the gun. I can do it. I can shoot them. They understand. They're asking me to. They wouldn't want me to sacrifice myself for them. They aren't even real. This is all a simulation.**

** "Six!"**

** It isn't real. It doesn't mean anything. My brother's kind eyes feel like two drills boring a hole in my head. My sweat makes the gun slippery.**

** "Five!"**

** I have no other option. I close my eyes. Think. I have to think. The urgency making my heart race depends on one thing, and one thing only: the threat of my life.**

** "Four! Three!"**

** What did Tobias tell me? **_**Selflessness and bravery aren't that different.**_

** "Two!"**

** I release the trigger of my gun and drop it. Before I can lose my nerve, I turn and press my forehead to the barrel of the gun behind me.**

_**Shoot me instead.**_

**"One!"**

** I hear a click, and a bang.(AN fear seven down)**

** The lights come on. I stand alone in the empty room with the concrete walls, shaking. I sink to my knees, wrapping my arms around my chest. It wasn't cold when I walked in, but it feels cold now. I rub my arms to get rid of the goose bumps.**

** I have never felt relief like this before. Every muscle in my body relaxes at once and I breathe freely again. I can't imagine going through my fear landscape in my spare time, like Tobias does. It seemed like bravery to me before, but now it seems more like masochism.**

** The door opens, and I stand. Max, Eric, Tobias, and a few people I don't know walk into the room in a line, stranding in a small crowd in front of me. Tobias smiles at me.**

** "Congratulations, Tris," says Eric. "You have successfully completed your final evaluation."**

** I try to smile. It doesn't work. I can't shake the memory of the gun against my head. I can still feel the barrel between my eyebrows.**

** "Thanks," I say.**

** "The banquet is in two hours," he says. "Your ranking among the other initiates, Dauntless-born included, will be announced then. Good luck."**

** (AN- I don't really want to write when they go to his apartment and she tells him about her fears. Or the scene when they finding out what their ranking is that would take way too much time and I would be like possibly over 20,000 words, as I stand right know I'm at like 3,400 words.)**

Flash back ended

* * *

Present Tris' POV

I've been sitting on my bed in the apartment next to Tobias' because he didn't want me to sleep in the same room as Peter. But I told him I didn't want to sleep at his and he understood because of my fear. So he gave me a key to the apartment next to his. Tomorrow we pick our jobs as our first act of being a full member of Dauntless. I'm not sure what I want as my job yet I'm stuck on the Ambassador of Dauntless or a tattoo artist at Tori's shop. But I know I want to help with training initiates but that is only for a few weeks out of every year.

At some point throughout all my thinking of this my mind keeps bringing me back to my fear landscape. One fear out of all of them keeps play again and again like a broken record. My sixth fear the one with Tobias in it. My mind keeps playing the way he kissed my neck ever so lightly and the way he touched the skin just above my belt. I could have sworn I felt an electric shock even if it was Simulation Tobias. But when we went to his apartment after the simulation things got heated. If only I didn't have this fear.

I start to get tired so I lie down under my covers and drift off into sleep.

* * *

As I start to dream I relies that I'm in the same room that was in my fear landscape. The four post bed in the corner. As I focus I relies this room looks like Tobias'. His blue quilt on the bed, and across from is the "Fear God Alone" quote painted on the wall. As I turn and walk over to the bed and grab the quilt and relax as I breathe in Tobias' smell, I feel arms wrap around my waist.

I freeze trying to figure out who they belong to. After a moment I relies that they are strong arms and feel familiar. Just as I remember whose arms around my waist, they pull me closer to his body. It's Tobias' body. I feel him place a gentile open mouth kiss on my neck slowly. I shiver at the feel of it. I feel one of his big calloused hands slid down my leg. That's when I relies that I'm in my sleep shorts. He keeps kissing my neck slowly in a line towards my ear. When he hits a spot behind my ear I let out a quiet moan. I never knew that area was so sensitive. While he kisses the spot behind my ear I feel him run his hand lightly up and down my leg.

My knees begin to feel as if they are starting to melt. So I turn around and snake my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips. We start out as a light passionate kiss, but it slowly turns more heated. We break away for a moment to catch our breath. Once I catch my breath a crash my lips against his with hunger. He is frozen for a moment but then returns the kiss with as much heat. I feel him light lick my bottom lip as if asking for entrance to my mouth. I somewhat freeze but I feel him do it again and this time I open my mouth slowly. As I do this I feel him somewhat smirk. Then I feel him lightly massage my tongue. But after a while I join in and it's like we are having a battle for dominance while we kiss. But of course he wins. We pull away to breath and I see a smirk on his face.

While we are catching our breath I realize he isn't wearing his shirt. In fact all he is really wearing is a pair of sleep shorts if I'm correct. I realize that I'm staring when Tobias smirks and says, "Like what you see."

I blush and stutter, "I-i-i-i-i…" I clear my voice and try again, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." After saying that I look down and mentally slap myself, way to go Tris now he thinks you're a silly teenage girl. But what surprises me the most is that Tobias places is hand under my chin and lifts it so I'm looking him in the eyes. He smiles at me and says. "Tris there is nothing to be embarrassed or sorry for. It's just us here. We don't have to hide our feelings from each other." After he finishes I just look at him for a few minutes wondering why me. "But why me, I'm not as beautiful as the other girls here at Dauntless with curves and big cleavage," I say. Tobias looks at me as if I'm crazy, "You don't see it do you?" he asks. "See what, I'm flat just like a 12 year old boy." I say. He shacks his head and says. "I see a beautiful girl, who is brave, smart, selfless, honest, and kind. I see a girl that fits in my arms. I see a girl that points out when I'm being stubborn. I see a girl that makes me what to show who I really am. I see a girl who I can't live without. Tris you are the most beautiful girl here in my eyes. No other girl makes me feel the way I do when I'm with you." After he finishes that I look in his eyes and see the love and something new. I think for a minute and realize it's the lust I saw in the Simulation Tobias and I crash my lips against his and push myself as close as I can to his body.

Tobias then begins to start to push me over to the bed. When my legs hit the side of the bed I begin to fall and pull Tobias with me not wanting to stop the kiss. He puts his hands on either side of my head as to not crush me. When we break away to breath I scout back on the bed and rest my head on the pillows. I motion for him to get over here because I do not like the distance between us. So Tobias crawls over to me and hovers over me. One hand on my cheek, the other holding most of his weight, one of his knees is between my legs and I feel something hard. When I realize I did this to him I blush slightly. But we begin kissing slowly to so how much w e love each other, but it starts to get heated and hungry. He starts to trail kisses down to my neck and then starts to kiss each raven slowly. He moves his hand from my cheek to my waist and lightly squeezes it. I place my hands on his waist and slid them up his back to hook them over his shoulder. I start to lightly leave trail of kisses down his neck, but when I get near his adam's apple I run my teeth over it slightly. Tobias lets out a light groan when I do this and I smirk against his throat. Tobias starts to kiss a trail to my ear. When he reaches it he lightly nibbles it and goes to the sensitive spot behind it that he knows I like. When he starts to kiss it I arch my back and moan in pleasure. When I arch my back I brushed against his hardness and he lets out a moan and grins against my leg.

We pull away to catch our breath. When I begin kissing him again I lightly bit his lower lip and pull it. We start to get into more heated kisses where he licks my lip and I open my mouth. After a few minutes I push him so he is on his back and him straddling his waist. Tobias puts his hands on my waist and I place my hands on his chest and begin grinding on him. After a while of us grinding he grips my hips and stops me. I look up at him biting my lip with a frustrated look. So Tobias says in a ruff voice, "Tris if you continue I won't last any longer." I start to panic after awhile and wonder if I really want to go further. I think Tobias realizes this so he says, "Tris we don't have to go any further. I can wait till your ready. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." But I crash my lips on his for a minute and lean over to his ear and quietly say, "I'm ready Tobias, I need you."

With that Tobias flips us where I am on my back and he is hovering over me. He slides his hands up my sides raising my shirt slowly. When he is just below my breasts he lightly rubs his thumb under it and looks me in the eyes for permission. I nod, not able to use my words. I lift my back and he rips my shirt off me and stares at me. I start to feel the fear come back and cover up my chest with my arm. But Tobias removes it and says, "Beautiful," he starts to kiss my neck and slowly goes down to right above my breast and stops, "Tris you are so beautiful." Tobias places one hand on my left breast massaging it while he starts to kiss my right. Tobias swirls his tongue around my hardened nipple before he starts to grace it with his teeth. But as soon as his teeth grace it I arch my ach into his mouth and let out a moan. Tobias then switches and does the same thing to my left breast. Tobias then starts to leave a trail of kisses down to my stomach. When he reaches my stomach he starts to leave an open mouth kiss trail down to waist band to my sleep shorts. He looks us as to ask if this is ok and to go further. I lift up my waist to help him remove my sleep shorts. While Tobias removes them he brushes a figure on the outer part of my legs. Once they are off he starts to kiss my right leg all the way up to inside of my thigh. When Tobias reaches my thigh he licks his way to edge of my black thong that Christina made me get. Tobias goes down and repeats this process to my left leg. After he does that he lightly kisses my mound between my legs and I moan.

I pull Tobias up to give him a long kiss on his lips. While I kiss him I slip my hand down his sleep shorts and grab this length to get an estimated guess on how big he is. When I grab it Tobias moans in my mouth and bucks his hips into my hand. I start to move my hand up and down his length slowly. After awhile Tobias grabs my hand and stops me and says, "Tris if you continue I'm going to cum before we do anything." Tobias then slowly starts to kiss his way down to my waist band of my thong. He looks up at me with pleading eyes and I nod and lift my waist so he can take them off. Tobias slowly pulls them off, but when they are off he tosses them on the floor. I start to get nervous because no one has fully seen me naked and now Tobias is look at me fully naked. I feel like I want to cover up with the blanket. But Tobias looks at my eyes and gives me a sweet peck on the lips and says, "Wow, Tris you're so beautiful." Tobias now slides down to where he is facing my womanhood. I feel his hot breath as he breathes while he looks at me in the eyes. I want him so bad right know, I feel a deep need for him to easy my heat and yearning. I have my eyes half closed when I moan, "Tobias! I need you!" With that Tobias licks my folds and hits a bundle of nerves and I arch my back and shut my eyes. He licks it again and I grab onto the blankets. Tobias starts to lick faster and I moan out his name. "Tobias!" Tobias holds down my hips with one hand while circling my nerve bundle before he starts to grab hold of it in his mouth and suck on it hard. This is making me start to have an ache in my stomach but I don't want him to stop I want more. Tobias starts to rub me with his hand while he sucks on my nerve bundle. This starts to make me feel like I'm about to go over the edge. I moan out his name again, "Tobias! I'm so close!" Tobias slowly slides a finger in and starts to stretch me as he slides out he adds another finger. Tobias starts out slowly but I buck my hips to meet his fingers so he speeds up the pumping in and out. While Tobias pumps in and out faster and hard he hits something that sends me over the edge and I scream out his name over and over again as I ride out my high.

* * *

But just as the dream starts to get better I'm bolted awake by the sound of my door slamming open. I jump out of bed to see what or who it was. When my heart rate slows down and my vision improves I see that it is Tobias. He has a worried look on his face. Tobias asks, "Tris is everything alright...I heard you scream my name over and over again." I blush and get embarrassed. I guess I was screaming out my pleasure from my dream. I look at him and realize he is in just his sleep short from running over here to see if I was alright. I stutter for a bit but clearing my throat, "I'm fine Tobias." Tobias looks at me with his eyebrow raised as if to question me, "Then why were you screaming my name?" I look at the floor and reply quietly, "Um…..I was having a dream." Tobias looks worried and asks, "Were you having a nightmare?" I look up at him an answer, "No…," I look down at the floor again, "We were doing things." I say in almost a mumble hoping he didn't catch it. But he did, "What were we doing that made you scream my name?" Tobias asked. I look up and bit my lip while blushing really badly. Tobias figures it out and I look down while he asks me, "Were we um…..were we uhhhh…" Knowing what Tobias was asking I nodded my head as if to say yes. Tobias doesn't say anything for a few minutes so I decide to look up. I end up seeing a huge blush on his face. I sit up on my bed and pat the side next to me telling him to sit down. Tobias slowly walks over and sits down.

We stay sitting in silence before I start to talk again, "It was kind of like what happened in my fear landscape." Tobias looks sad and asks, "Did I force myself on you?" I look up at him and reply, "No! No! Not at all Tobias. We talked first. You telling me how beautiful I am and why you chose me and not someone else. We kiss and you said you didn't want to make me do something that I didn't want to do. But I told you that I wanted to." Tobias looks up at me with a curious face, "So what did we do." I sit there trying to figure out how to tell him. But he says, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I look up at him and grab his hand and squeeze it. But look down when I start to speak, "No I want to tell you. Um…. Well we started out kissing. But I pushed you on your back and we started to grind for a few. But you stopped me before we couldn't continue. So you flipped up where I was on my back. You started to help me undress. First you took of my shirt and kissed my breasts. Then you kissed down my stomach and took off my sleep shorts. While you came up to kiss me you kiss each leg and licked each inner thigh till you hit my underwear. After you gave me a kiss you took off my underwear and licked me and fingered me till I couldn't take it anymore. But that's as far as the dream went because I woke up." Blushing as I finished saying all that Tobias lifted up my chin to make me look at him. Tobias kissed my nose and said, "There is nothing wrong with having though kind of dreams." I raise my eyebrow so he says. "I have dreams like that as well." I blush and ask, "You do?" Tobias nods. He starts to get up after he looks at the clock and sees that it is 1 in the morning. But I pull on his arm and ask, "Will you stay with me?" He nods and starts to grab a pillow and blanket but I stop him. "I mean you can join me on the bed if you want." I say while I blush. Tobias slides in next to me and pulls me in his arms and we lay on our sides. We fall into a peaceful sleep.

**AN/ This is the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it. This is my fist fanfic ever. So please leave a review telling me what you liked or what I needed to do to make it better. Please Favorite if you like it. I hope to do many more one shots for the Divergent series.**


	2. Auther Notes

AN- Hello every one that read Dreams of Intimacy. To those of you who asked for a Tobias/Four wet dream. I would honestly write one for you but I'm not sure how to make one. I don't know how to write in his POV. I have read the book Four so I kinda understand what goes on in his head but not enough to feel confident to wrote in his POV. I understand Tris more really and its not from reading her POV because the whole Divergent series is from it. No, its actually because I feel like me and her are similar in many ways. One of them is her fear of intimacy, I get it allot why she has it. I also don't like being the center of attention. I don't feel like I'm selfless enough to help people who honestly need it. Yes, I do help people but only really of they ask it and even then its ackwerd (or how ever you spell that dam word) to help them and talk to them. I'm not really kind and sweet like Amity and people like that who are so happy and peppy get on my nerves. I'm not really honest like Candor. I never willingly tell everyone about me. I do tell people what I think they should hear sometimes. But to all of you that I have talked to our reviewed your stories. I haven't lied about how I feel about them. As for Erudite I'm somewhat like them. I'm smart in math and history. Im not super smart in English or Science like the others but I'm still good in them. But I don't go out of my way to seek answers or value being really smart. As for Dauntless, I'm not super brave so I somewhat don't feel like I would belong there. Bit to me it seems like I would fit there best. Just like Tris, I like that they do awesome things that no one else would do. I love how they are strong and don't really show fear. Also I have percings in my ears and some day I'll get a tattoo. I don't have allot of fears. Mine are spiders, snakes, bees(but that was because up until now I was deathly allergic to them now I only swell where I'm stung so I'm still allergic but I don't carry a epy pen for it) falling from high places because I could get hurts or die but I'm not scared of being high up so its not heights its falling off high places, intimacy like Tris I don't known why but it somewhat scares me, and lastly needles. I known I just stated I want a tattoo and I have percings so why am I afraid of them. I'm not sure why but when I see one I have a panic attack. To help you understand this let's just say to get a shot I get bear hugs from 2 nurses while one gives me a shot an I'm a young adult. To have blood drawn even though I had it done once when I was like in 8th grade and a few days ago I get pined. When I was in 8th grade the doctor had me sit in my moms lap she pined my legs by wraping her legs around mine and her arms around my torso while the doctor had my arm to get the blood. This time the doctor just pined my arm and I was looking at the clock stiff as a board. But when I got an IV for a surgery around October I had a nurse my mom my sister in law all pin me down while the person put it in my arm. That is how bad I hate and fear needles. I use to be scarred of the dark I know laugh all you want but when I was little I thought someone creeped in my room their face was warped so I didn't know who it was. But I thought they were gonna hurt me. So after that I slept with the lights on till I was like 12. I am somewhat scared of dogs I was when I was little but when I had got one he was hipper all the time. Also the person we lived with always took his food away tormented him and stiff so when he got older he snapped and was food aggressive and mean. But when he got older he got tummers in his nose and head so one minute he's nice others he is cujoe and will attack you. But I'm fine now till they growl with teeth showing or have a dark deep bark then I'm jumpy. I use to be scared of lighting and thunder but I got over it. Don't remember why or how I did but I did. But let's go back to the Dauntless, Amity, Candor, Erudite, and Abnegnation reasons. Like Tobias said Selflessness and Bravery are similar for Tris. I'm like that I will stand up for people even if it gets me hurt or in trouble. But as for Dauntless I'm somewhat not like them cuz if people go to hurt me I freak, I'm also not one to hurt people. I'm a pacafist I don't hit or hurt people for fun or out of anger. If I'm angry I will kick and scream and yell all I want but I won't raise a hand to anyone. But I hate being angry so when I'm that angry I cry. So in ways I'm like Tris. I'm Selfless, Smart, and Brave all to a certain amount. So I can write in her POV and make stories for her life cuz I get her. Now about this story. I don't plan on adding more chapters to this one story. I never planed to its a one shot and will stay that way. But I might make a story that goes off of this one shot. It might continue off that one to the next morning. But only if I actually want to and have the confidence and plot and ideas and stuff for it. I was originally planing on making one chapter one shots for various sences of the Divergent Series in Tris' POV. I considered making a story with multiple chapters plot and possibly OC characters. I'm not really confident with my writing I think its ok its not amazing as authors I love or some of you guys. But its not totally awful. So I'm not sure why you guys love this story. I read it and serously thought the dream seemed like I could of done something different in the beginning better and do thing in the rest better or had better vocabulary or something else. It seems like it could be better or its missing something. So everyone who really read this review why you like it. Don't just read and do nothing. Honestly I don't get if you guys like it cuz its a wet dream and sexual or if you like it for my idea and somewhat plot of it. I don't know if I'm really good. So I'm not enterly sure if I'll make more stories or not. Also if I do it won't always have the sexual intimacy between Tris and Tobias like allot of stories I read and like. I kinda felt ackwerd writing it the story to be honset. So it might have some in it here and there but it will mostly be a story with a plot of her life in Dauntless with no war and her relation with Tobias. 


	3. Auther Note on New Story

AN- Hello every one that read Dreams of Intimacy. This will be a story that follows it. I'm making this to tell you that I will be making a story. But I will not be starting it yet. I have my birthday tomorrow. The big 19. But this is here for you guys to leave comments on what you may want the story to have in it. I WILL NOT MAKE A TOBIAS POV. Sorry but I just can't get in his brian like Tris. But give me ideas of events you might want to be in this story.

There are things that will not happen in this story amd they are.

1\. Tris won't get pregos

2\. Tris and Tobias won't get married

3\. Will won't be an ass to Chris

4\. Marcus won't sture up shit

5\. Chris won't constenitly drag Tris shopping for lingerie or outfits. But that doesn't mean that it won't happen it will but not allot

6\. People dying

7\. No one from Allegiant that was outside the fence will be in here

Things that will possibly happen

1\. Eric might be gone along

2\. Peter got kicked out very shortly because Dauntless found out Peter tryed to kill Tris and stabbed Edward in the eye

3\. Caleb might not show up at all

4\. Tris' parents will live long healthy lives along with everyone else that might have died in Divergent Insurgent and Allegiant

5\. Tris and Tobias will be in love throughout the whole story maybe a few fights

6\. Divergent will not be hinted and killed but they are still hinting them for what you'll find out

7\. Beatrice/Tris&amp;Tobias/Four Zeke&amp;Shauna Uriah&amp;Marlene Christina&amp;Will and I have no clue who is will Lynn I'm not sure if she likes guys or girls I don't remember if it hits at it in the book

8\. There may be awesome parties

Jobs to pick from for certain ranks for Tris, Will, Chris, Mar, Uriah, Lynn and the four other Dauntless that I'll need names for

1\. Dauntless leader/Ambassadar 1-2

2\. Intelligence(Control Room) 3-5

3\. Initiation Instructor 1-6

4\. Factionless Patrol 6-9

5\. Guarding the Fence 6-10

6\. Patrol the city 6-8

7\. Guard the Faction Headcourters 6-8

8\. Misc. Compound Jobs (shop worker, club worker, cafeteria workers, tattoo artist, janitor, infermary personal) 1-10

THIS IS WHAT WILL BE FR YOU GUYS TO GIVE IDEAS FOR MY STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED YOUR OPION. PLEASE DON'T JUST READ THIS AND IGNORE IT. NOW HAVE A NICE NIGHT...xoxo HearttrobbingFantacyLover


End file.
